


【卓鹤】从前有座山

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【卓鹤】从前有座山

1

 

从前有座山，山上没有庙，只有一个兔子窝，里面住着一只兔子精。

 

兔子精最开始不知道自己是只兔子。有一天他抬头看到天上的鹤白白的，低头看到溪水里的自己也白白的，于是就觉得自己也是只鹤，还美滋滋地给自己起名叫高天鹤。

 

高高的天上飞翔的鹤，多好。趴地上啃菜叶的高天鹤十分满足，丝毫不觉得自己浑身绒毛四条胖腿两只长耳朵和真正的鹤有什么不一样。

 

直到有一天他遇到了新来的自称是一棵白菜的小白马，他才意识到自己不会飞不是因为自己不够努力，而是因为自己根本就是一只短尾巴兔子。

 

高天鹤伤心，高天鹤难过，高天鹤打着哭嗝想要投河自尽。

 

高天鹤跑到小河边想要跳河，却被自己皱成一团的哭脸丑到，于是开始认认真真地理毛。最近吃得有点胖，腿上的毛被稍微鼓起来的小肚子隔着，高天鹤用力够够不到，反倒不小心把自己拗进了河里。

 

2

 

兔子精醒来看见床边的狐狸魂都要飞了。狐狸似乎没意识到他醒了，还在一边翻看一本花花绿绿的书，看起来像是一本菜谱。他揉揉眼睛看了一眼，依稀辨认出几个字：“兔子”“烹饪”。愣了两秒之后吓得耳朵竖起来老高，从床上坐起来就要往外跑。

 

狐狸听到他的动静回头：“醒了？”

 

在高天鹤的想法里，他的这句“醒了”后面应该是还有一句“醒了我就可以把你下锅了”，瞬间怂得不敢再往前跑，小步地蹭着往后退。

 

“能能能能能清蒸吗红烧我觉得不好看……”

 

“好啊，我想的也是清蒸，你刚刚醒过来，红烧的话会有点太咸和油腻。”

 

听到油腻高天鹤瞬间忘了怂炸了毛：“你给我说明白什么叫油腻，我为什么就油腻了，说不明白你就别想吃我。”

 

“我吃你干嘛？我把你从河里捞起来就为了吃你？”

 

“不想吃我你拿什么菜谱？”

 

“这个？”狐狸扬了扬手里的书，把封面给高天鹤看：“这是《兔子喜爱的一百种烹饪方法》。”

 

3

 

自从那只兔子红着脸跑出门外之后，仝卓就隔三差五会在门口发现还沾着白兔绒毛的小礼物。

有时候是一小把胡萝卜，有时候是一束野花，有时候是让他无法理解的秃了的蒲公英或一片巨大的树叶。

 

狐狸用尾巴都能想得到礼物来自于谁，只是苦于没法逮到兔子。

 

不，他不是想吃兔子，他就是想问问送秃了的蒲公英是什么意思。

 

4

高天鹤的窝边全都是蒲公英，前几年的时候他最喜欢躺在草地里举着一支蒲公英，用尽全力支起耳朵吹，然后看着种子往天上飘。

今年的蒲公英开得好，高天鹤送了几天萝卜就改给仝卓送蒲公英，一个原因是自己快不够吃了，另一个原因是他有那么一丢丢喜欢那只狐狸，看到好看的东西就想给他。

但是每次他举着蒲公英到仝卓门口时小伞就都被风吹走了，就剩下一根秃秃的草棍，高天鹤送也不是回去也不是，只能够了一片好看的树叶放在仝卓门口。

他问小白马怎么每次都能叼着蒲公英去送给他喜欢的枣红马一起吹，小白马告诉他说你慢慢地走就不会有风啦。

于是仝卓有一天打开门，就看见高天鹤呲着兔牙，举着一朵蒲公英做贼一样慢慢地向他走来。

仝卓:“小兔子你干嘛呢？”

高天鹤第一次被撞见紧张且怂，但是马上就要到目的地了总不能功亏一篑，于是维持着之前的移动速度，说话声音也不由自主地压低:“别说话，你等一下……”

结果最后一个气音直接把完整的圆球吹出了一个小小的缺口。

小心翼翼护着的毛毛球像是被人啃了一口，高天鹤耷拉着耳朵都忘了躲仝卓。

仝卓笑眯眯地走过去，接过兔子手里的蒲公英，在兔子疑惑的眼光里吹出了一片小伞。兔子忘了抽噎，愣愣地看着他，微张的嘴里露出小小的兔牙。

有种子飘飞到兔子头上，仝卓伸出手帮他摘掉，不满足与短暂的接触于是又忍不住伸出手搓了搓兔子的头，换来兔子迅速跳到一边然后转身就跑。

 

5

小兔子跟小白马说，怎么办蔡蔡，我好像恋爱了。

6

小白马智商时常性不在线不代表枣红马智商也一样，就算他俩天天靠一起睡觉。

马佳听完高天鹤说的觉得高天鹤特别惨，隔壁山上那只毛色比别人都黑的猴儿也就是喜欢上了一只羊而已，他和草和仝卓这是直接组成了个食物链。

高天鹤听完马佳说的话两眼泪汪汪，想了想又用力擦掉眼泪满脸英勇就义:“那我让他吃掉也行。”

马佳听完甩甩尾巴带着还满脸蒙圈的蔡程昱遛弯去了。

7

 

小兔子又跟小白马说，怎么办蔡蔡，我好像失恋了。算了跟你说你也听不懂，我去跟马佳说。

8

马佳拿蹄子扒拉兔子没扒拉动。

兔子缩成一个毛球，吧嗒吧嗒往下掉眼泪:“怎么办，卓儿说他不喜欢我送的胡萝卜，他开始讨厌我了呜呜呜呜呜……”

马佳心想你俩都叫上鹤儿和卓儿了关系就差临门一脚，他能讨厌你才有鬼，他说话的重点不是“你送的”而是“胡萝卜”吧？

高天鹤光顾着伤心居然没反应过来这个道理，只是委屈巴巴地觉得我自己都没得吃了天天和蔡程昱抢草叶啃给你送胡萝卜你还说不喜欢还让我以后别送了我凭什么再把我喜欢的东西给你你还说什么都喜欢大猪蹄子仝卓大猪蹄子呜呜呜。

正在哭着蔡程昱颠颠跑过来:“哥，仝卓找你。”

高天鹤:“哦来了！”

 

9

小兔子在狐狸面前右脚叠左脚，过了一会儿又左脚叠右脚，耳朵尖一抖一抖。

狐狸笑眯眯开口:“鹤儿，以后就别给我送胡萝卜了 。”

“我知道了你干嘛还来重复一遍！不喜欢就拉倒早跟我说不就完事儿了！”兔子气得小尾巴都炸起来，“我还天天跑过去浪费时间……”

“我好歹是只狐狸啊鹤儿。”狐狸的笑容越来越近，直到与兔子额头低着额头:“我当然不喜欢吃胡萝卜了，你可以给我送别的。”

兔子眼睛亮晶晶地看着他:“那你喜欢什么啊。”

狐狸亲了兔子的脸一下:“我当然是喜欢你啦。”

 

10

然后兔子就被狐狸叼走了。

11

小白马:佳哥，我们要不要去救救鹤哥。

枣红马:程昱啊，你还是太年轻。


End file.
